fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic Jr. (Sonic Fangame)
Sonic the Hedgehog Jr. is what is thought to be a undeveloped game for the Sega Pico. It would star a young version of Sega's biggest star, Sonic the Hedgehog. Plot In 1994, Sega launched the Pico, a learning device aimed at infants which was based on the Genesis hardware, and ran educational game software which came on modules that were a hybrid of game cartridges and books. It is well known that one Sonic the Hedgehog title was released for this device (Sonic the Hedgehog's Gameworld). However, there had been plans for a completely different Sonic the Hedgehog game to appear on the Pico earlier in the console's life. One of the earliest games available for the Sega Pico was Ecco Jr. - a game based on the Ecco the Dolphin franchise which starred a young Ecco (Ecco Junior) on an educational adventure. Around the time of this game's release, there was an announcement that there would be similar games starring the younger selves of other Sega characters to follow, including a "Sonic the Hedgehog Jr.". Unfortunately, no further information about Sonic the Hedgehog Jr. was ever given, and the game was of course never released (it probably never made it off the drawing board), so the world never got a glimpse of what adventures the infant Sonic the Hedgehog was going to go on. Transcript *(Classic Sonic arrives) *'Classic Sonic': Amy! I have bad news! Dr. Robotnick is back and he's coming for us! *'Classic Amy': Oh, no! What are we going to do? *'Classic Sonic': I'm going to stay here and protect our home. It's down to our son, Sonic Jr. to stop Dr. Robotnik! *'Classic Amy': Oh! I think it's time too. Wake up, son! *'Sonic Jr.': (Snores) *'Classic Sonic': Wake up, you lazy little hedgehog! *(Sonic Jr. woke up) *'Sonic Jr.': Okay, okay! No need to shout! *'Classic Sonic': Infact, yes there is! You see, Dr. Robotnik... *'Sonic Jr.': Oh yeah! That really fat man who tries to take over the world, but you always stop him? *'Classic Amy': He is coming to take over our home and your father must stay here to protect it. *'Sonic Jr.': Are you saying that I must go and fight him off on my own and slow his forces down? *'Classic Sonic': Exactly. *'Sonic Jr.': Well, I better get a move on! Mom, Dad, I won't let you down! Whoa! What was that? Where am I? Uncle Knuckles? What are you doing here? Where are we? *'Classic Knuckles': I see that you have found a Chaos Emerald. Give it to me! *'Sonic Jr.': No! What are you doing here? *'Classic Knuckles': I must protect the Chaos Emeralds, and the Master Emerald, which is just here. It's my destiny. The Chaos Emeralds were here until Dr. Robotnik came and thived them. They must be restored. And if you won't give me that Chaos Emerald, a fight will have to settle this! *'Sonic Jr.': No! I don't want to fight you! I want to help you! Please! *'Classic Knuckles': Give me that Chaos Emerald! Time to fight! It seems I have under estimated you. Collect all Chaos Emeralds and return. *'Sonic Jr.': Yes, I will. See you around! Sorry for the fight! *'Classic Knuckles': No, no. It's okay. You're just like your father. ow go, young one. *'Sonic Jr.': Uh oh! It looks like one of Dr. Robotnik's robots. *'Egg-Robo': I must kill! You must die! *'Sonic Jr.': Grouchy for a robot, isn't it? *'Classic Eggman': You've come yhis far, you're not going any further! *'Sonic Jr.': Yeah, yeah! You'd better be a bit more of a challenge than that junk you set on me before, Egg-Robo! *'Classic Eggman': Don't worry, I will. We meet again! *'Sonic Jr.': So we do, and you're going down, again! *'Classic Eggman': Mwahahaha! We'll see about that! It's not over yet! You will see! Category:Video Games Category:Sonic Video Games